Anastasia Steele
Anastasia "Ana" Rose Steele is the female protagonist of the Fifty Shades ''trilogy. She is the primary love interest of Christian Grey with whom they both discover real love. She later becomes Anastasia Grey and the mother to Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Grey. Pre-series Early Life Ana's biological father died one day after her birth on a Marine Combat training accident. Ana lived in Las Vegas during her mom's third marriage to Stephen Morton. She went back to live with her step-dad Ray in Montesano, WA (instead of her mom) since she didn't get along with her mother's husband. The Contract (Information Needs to be inserted here) Personality Ana is shown to be stubborn yet a shy and kind-hearted person. Ana love books (particularly British Literature) and prefers to keep to herself. She is also a virgin in the beginning of the series before meeting Christian, with whom she develops an attraction to. Upon further acquaintance with him, and later on, a relationship, Anastasia finds out that there is a darker side to "control freak" Christian, quoted as being "fifty shades of fucked up".'' Despite this, she falls in love with Christian and finds herself in a complicated yet passionate relationship with him. Appearance Ana describes herself as being a "pale, brown-haired" woman with big blue eyes "too big for her face". She is shown to be rather insecure about being slim, pale, and scruffy. Ana is also described as small, having full lips and often blushes. She usually wears jeans and only owns one skirt at the start of the series. Ana also appears to have very little fashion sense as seen with bonus material of the series with the first chapter of the first novel told from Christian's perspective; when he is rather revolted by her mismatched clothes for his interview. She classes herself as a "t-shirt and Converse shoes" type of girl. In the bonus material of '50 Shades Freed', Christian noted of her long chestnut-haze colored hair and her innocent powder-blue eyes (some instances baby blue colored). Ana has a small frame and a delicate profile, upturned nose, and soft full lips. She has great legs and is slender and petite, as Christian towers over her, and she can easily curl up into his lap. Being immensely shy, she blushes Shades of Pink easily, which Christian finds alluring. In the Series Fifty Shades of Grey Upon her first meeting with the famous Christian Grey, Ana finds herself utterly attracted to him. She then begins to grow closer to him over time, but soon learns there is a darker side to Christian Grey. She learns that he has a double life; he is heavily involved with the BDSM lifestyle in the privacy of his Escala penthouse and Ana is offered a shocking proposition from him. Christian wants her to become his next Submissive. Ana is reluctant about entering such a dark and sexual world considering she has no experience with sex, but soon finds herself unable to refuse the offer and accepts to explore this new world with him. After getting a taste of what that kind of life would be like with Christian after giving him her virginity, Ana soon finds herself in over her head. (Information needs to be certified) Fifty Shades Darker After the disastrous end of her relationship with Christian, Ana finds herself in heartbreak by her decision to leave Christian. She claims that the pain of not being with him is worse than the pain that caused the breakup for her. But after their inability to deny their feelings for each other, the two rekindle their sensual affair. Christian, desperate to keep Ana in his life, wrestles with his inner demons. And Ana struggles to create a life that fits with that of Christan's without sacrificing her own identity. However, when someone from Christian's past pops back up in his life and threatens Ana, Christian and Ana must make choices fast. Fifty Shades Freed (Information needs to be certified) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist